Naruto's past Sadness
by unknowneko
Summary: Naruto is begans his trail to become THE BEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE. but before that he was a child..and it is tough growing up with no one to watch over him..this must be one of the many storys of his past...


Neko:This I my first story on this site, but anyways I for some reason I have a few issues with my...writing lol...well it sometimes comes out darkish...

Naruto: you can say that again throws shiny point thing at neko, and neko gets hit in the head

Neko: Gets up back on his chair that hurt

Naruto:...unknown neko why are you writing about me? Tell me again?...

Neko: because my mom said I needed a hobby

Naruto: easy for you to say

Neko: oh...sorry I forgot...

Naruto:...

Neko: I don't own _Naruto _wish I did but you know...cough cough I'm not that talented...yet so enjoy..and ps this story is before the first chapter of the _Naruto_ manga...well that's when it takes place..

Naruto walked down the street a small blonde haired boy with fox like whiskers markings on his cheeks, he made his way through the middle of the street, as people moved to the side of the street quickly trying to say out of his eye sight as the boy mostly started at his feet. He was only about 6 years old coming back from academy after the teachers made him run laps around the yard for being late. He tried to argue that he did not have a alarm clock, so they gave him money to get one.

" look at him..." "He should not even be in this village..." As he made his way out of a store with his new clock, but the whispers keep his will and happiness down of the whispers he could hear.

But as soon as he got out of the store someone tripped him making him land on his clock. Nartuo's tear started to form in his eyes as he got up and blotted down the street without his clock. He ran down the street as a almost perfect way was made by people escaping him his path becoming quiet as their mouths were missing.

He made it to a small play ground where the kids played not really knowing where he was as the new place was surrounded by his breathing. He smiled as it was his first time to this part of the village. He looked around as the kids did not move away from him as he walked over to the swings. There he seen children playing ninjas. He walked over to them almost bolded by still shy.

"...hmm...there...there's ah..." A small girl said who was on the side lines, the guys stopped playing as they went over to Nartuo surrounding him. "Who is he?" One of the boys sitting down leading against a tree with a long dark grass blade in this mouth, relaxed. "He is not important..." Nartuo looked to the ground shake as the cool and hard tone flowed over this face... Naruto took a glup

"My name is..." Just then the shy girl who told them of his coming said "Do...do..you want to play?" Naruto smiled as it was the first time really anyone asked him if he wanted to play. The girl stood by jumped out of the way as the kids used their wits to challenge each other. Naruto stood their as this most beautiful girl he ever seen start to play but kept looking over to the boy with the grass blade in his mouth.

He was trying to play but kept trying to get this girl attention. All everything was failing a he ran into a kid a little bit bigger then him, about 10 years old. "Hay watch where you are going!"

Naruto looked up to him as the boy pushed him down. He felt like crying but then something inside of him told him_ no more running...I'm not going to get pushed around..._ Naruto stood up and pushed the kid back "No jerk you watch where you are going!"

Everyone stopped playing looked at the took as they stood toe-to-toe. The older kid punch Naruto knocking him to the ground. Naruto could taste blood as he quickly rolled backwards and ran on all fours like a fox. All the children ran to get help for their new unknown friend but the one next to the tree who was asleep only soaked in a nightmare. The older kid was stocked that he got up as he was trying to make spell seals. Naruto hoped with one foot and cocked back his arm getting ready for a hay-maker.

Just then a leg came out of nowhere and round housed Naruto, it was a ninja he could feel his back bounce off the tree...Naruto look up at the sky as he could not breath as the mothers and fathers of the children playing where in rage. As they where yelling at Naruto as he looked up to the sky only hearing a strong ringing as he was wrapped in blanket but the ninja who kicked him.

He woke in his apartment...with broken ribs and what seemed like a broken back...he could only cry as he was alone...no new friend... only the pain in his ribs what made him hurt to move.

Naruto only could thing as tears ran down his face. _Why does everyone hate me...Why I'm I always alone...why I'm I the one no one cares about...I have to be know...so that they do care about me..._

He moved up a little as he moaned in pain as he took out bandages pushing himself to wrap his rib cage...at a early age he toughened...he's been through the worst of it all...no one knowing or ever caring about him...and no on knowing that one day become a hero...

Naruto: Hits neko over the head his hand "Why are you doing this to me...this is not even true..."a tear drips down one side of his cheek. "I yawned.." he whips it away

Neko: "its just history" Naruto picked up a chair as neko dashed for the door.


End file.
